


Baby

by Sanghyukkienn



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanghyukkienn/pseuds/Sanghyukkienn
Summary: p/s : This is written by my fantasy mutual Maya.. she's a good writer too but she won't admit it.





	Baby

Rowoon adores Chani a lot but he shows his affection in a way that Chani finds it too much and sometimes annoying. Rowoon knows that his affection for Chani is one-sided but he didn't mind. There are times when he feels a bit hurt when Chani hits or push him away. The rejection he gets on and off cam affects him differently everytime, depending on his mood. Chani has this sweet soft side sometimes (RARELY). Just one tiny moment like this erases all the past hurt from rejections Rowoon always got. Chani doesn't hate Rowoon. He just doesn't like the clingy and kissy parts. He doesn't like being treated like a baby or a doll but sometimes he finds it fun and play along. He's really thankful for how Rowoon takes care of him all the time. Preparing food, waking him up, letting him use his bed when he's too tired to go up his bunk, many things. Hes not used to openly showing gratitude but sometimes he does with little things. Like letting Rowoon hug him a few seconds longer before pushing him away, or play along when Rowoon gets too hyper. He still doesn't like the kissing and super clingy side. Come on! Rowoon is really heavy!! His long legs is adding the weight.

The time when Rowoon became too busy with all his solo activities and missed a lot of team schedules, Chani was able to play around more with other members without Rowoon caging him in a hug the whole time. He likes it and quickly got used to this lightness. One night after schedule, Chani fell asleep on Rowoon's bed again coz he was too tired. He woke up in the middle of the night and was surprised that Rowoon wasn't in the room. He went out to get some water. He then saw Rowoon lying on the sofa in a very uncomfortable position with script books on his head and chest. Chani's heart hurt. He felt sorry. Rowoon could have comfortably laid on his own bed. But Chani didn't realize that and selfishly took over Rowoon's before the other could even protest. Chani went back to the bedroom to get a blanket and a pillow. It was a bit difficult because Rowoon is so heavy plus he's asleep so it's dead weight, but he managed to put Rowoon in a more comfortable position without waking him up. The big guy must be really tired. 

Rowoon woke up the next day and was surprised with his newly sleeping position. He assumed that the leader probably did it in the middle of the night. So he went to give Youngbin a tight morning hug full of love as they gathered for breakfast. Chani joined them late because he woke up last. The small boy went straight to his medicine box to get vitamins like always. As he passed by Rowoon's seat, he placed a glass of water and extra vitamin packs beside him. Then he just went to sit with Hwiyoung and Taeyang. Rowoon was just too happy from the good night rest and thinking of Chani's action. He just happily thanked the boy.

Finally Rowoon was able to join their fansign event again. He made the most out of it, savouring fans' gifts, playing with everyone. He was tired but he didn't want to waste this opportunity to be with their fans again. Rowoon sat down at one point to rest a bit. Then he managed to grab Chani when he passed in front of him and pull him to sit on his lap. Chani didn't complain nor push him away. Rowoon was too tired to do any rough play. Instead, he laid his head on Chani's back. Though Rowoon didn't show it too obviously since they're in front of the fans, Chani can feel how tired he is. He tried not to move and make his body feel light so that Rowoon can rest on him even just for a few minutes.

On the ride back to the dorm, Rowoon was sitting beside Chani. Rowoon leaned forward on the backrest of the seat in front of him and dozed off. Chani was staring at Rowoon's back and he could see all the tension on his shoulder from all the work and stress. Chani placed his hands on Rowoon's shoulder and gave him a gentle massage. Rowoon was surprised a first. He peeked under his arms to look back at Chani. He smiled as he watched the focused look on the boy's face while giving a massage. He closed his eyes and relaxed to Chani's touch. They arrived at the dorm and the hyungs gathered for a few drinks in the living room. Rowoon joined them because he really missed sharing stories with them. The kids went to play in HwiTae's room instead. Later that night after Rowoon took a shower, he went to their room and find Chani sleeping on his bed again. He nudged the little guy a bit to wake him up but Chani just rolled towards the wall to give Rowoon half of the bed to lay on. Rowoon chuckled at the cute act. He can't help it so he just squeezed himself on the half bed space and lay on his back, ready to sleep. Just when he closed his eyes, Chani turned towards him, lay his slim arms on Rowoon's waist and snuggled his head on Rowoon's chest. Rowoon was surprised at the sudden affection the baby is giving him.

"Chani-ya~" he whispered while playing with Chani's hair.

"I love you so much hyung" Chani whispered on his chest and hugged him closer. Rowoon melted, he turned to his side to pull Chani closer and kiss the top of his head. He can feels all his tiredness gone away.


End file.
